Dutch Gordy
|image = Tumblr_m755opKYGe1rzfo3wo1_500-1-.jpg |first = Battle for Motorcity |voice = Kel Mitchell |fullname = Dutch Gordy |car = Whiptail |personality = loyal, cautious, creative, and mildly short tempered |occupation = The Burner's mechanic |alliance = The Burners |home = Motorcity |family = Mr. and Mrs. Gordy (parents) Darr Gordy (brother) |pets = R.O.T.H. |friends = Mike, Chuck, Texas, Julie, Jacob |enemies = Abraham Kane, Terra, Kaia |likes = Art, Car modification |dislikes = KaneCo, being interrupted by Texas |powers = Expert in Hand to Hand Combat |weapons = Blow torch, laser gun , His fists , His Bare hands ,and mace|imageBG = Dutch_Gordy.png|inspiration = Von Dutch}} Dutch Gordy is the Burner's expert mechanic and engineer. He drives Whiptail. Appearance Dutch is the tallest member of the Burners and rocks the most recognizable hair-do, a classic Afro. He also has long, lanky limbs and a pronounced chin. He wears brown trousers, black loafers, and a fitted purple t-shirt with orange stripes and the Burner emblem on his chest. When Dutch works in the shop, he has a colorful array of decked out protective gear. Such as a wielding helmet with a cyclops face and matching respirator mask. Personality Dutch is mild-mannered, composed, and the 'voice of reason' among his friends (most of the time.) Otherwise, Dutch also has a short-temper and zero tolerance for Texas's shenanigans. He constantly weighs the consequences before he makes any drastic decisions. Unlike Chuck, whose cautiousness borderlines on paranoia, Dutch is willing to take certain risks if it means a better outcome. Dutch is very protective of his friends and isn't quick to forgive those who cross him. His creativity and ingenuity allows him to create the best possible arsenal to go up against Kane. Abilities Expert mechanic, engineer, skilled artist, and amateur combatant. History Dutch's journey into Motorcity was summed up in episode "Going Dutch" in a colorful visual narrative. At a young age, Dutch's creative spirit was punished by authority figures throughout his life. In order to protect his family, Dutch makes the bold decision to take refuge in Motorcity where he's free of Kane's oppressive rule. Along the way, Mike approaches him to join the Burners and the fight against Kane. Dutch and Mike The Burners are an extension of Dutch's family in Motorcity. Instinctively, Dutch assumes the role of "Big Brother" but he and Mike switch roles every once in a while. When Dutch's creative flare is burned out (no pun intended) Mike steps in and insists that he'd take a much deserved vacation from the Burner life (mostly from Texas's constant presences). Of course, Dutch trusts Mike's judgement most of the time but won't hesitate to speak up if he thinks his plan is too risky. Dutch and Texas Texas is Dutch's constant companion, like a hyper-energetic puppy that follows him around wherever he goes. While Dutch has a mild-manner with everyone else, only Texas is able to bring out the worst (and sometimes the best) out of him. Texas is constantly interjecting in Dutch's projects, pushing his outrageous ideas beyond his comfort zone. Although, Texas is the "Biggest imbecile" he ever met in his life (and the strongest). Texas is loyal friend and possibly his closest friend. Dutch and R.O.T.H. ROTH is Dutch's right hand man in the shop and on the battlefield. ROTH is Dutch's child. He created ROTH from one of Kane Co.'s Grunt bots and modified to have his own personality. Dutch and Chuck Dutch and Chuck are the perfect tech-duo. They often collaborate in building new weaponry, gadgets, and modifications to their cars. Dutch is good with his hands and able to bring ideas from paper to life while Chuck is in charge of the inner workings and retentive details of programming. Dutch and Dar (and family) Since Dutch left Deluxe for Motorcity, he has had limited to no contact with his family that still live in Deluxe. As time passes, much has changed without him. When Dutch reunites with his family in episode "Reunion", It's speculated from Dutch's hesitation that his parents didn't entirely agree with their son's choice to leave home. Once reunited, his parents have come to terms and accept his decisions. Meanwhile, he's shocked to find out his baby brother, Dar, became a Junior Cadet in Kane's Army. Dar holds a lot resentment after being abandoned by his big brother. While Dutch feels regret for not protecting his brother from Kane's manipulation. Eventually, Dar realizes the truth about Kane and the reasons his brother left for Motorcity. They repair their relationship and Dar becomes a valuable ally in Deluxe. Dutch and Tennie Tennie is the mechanic/architect Cabler prodigy whom captured Dutch's heart in episode "Fearless". Dutch was instantly captivated by her when he and his team answered the Cabler's distress call. Although Texas tried to win her heart by flexing his incredible muscles, Tennie had her sight set on Dutch. The more Dutch learns about Tennie, the deeper his love for her grows. Weaponry Dutchs Has a Swiss army Weapon that can change into any thing. *Laser Gun *Wielding torch *Mace Episodes * 101. Battle for Motorcity * 102. Power Trip * 103. Ride the Lightning * 104. The Duke of Detroit * 105. Texas-ify it * 106. Off the Rack * 107. Blonde Thunder * 108. Fearless * 109. Going Dutch * 110. Vendetta * 111. Ride of the Fantasy Vans * 112. The Duke of Detroit Presents * 113. Reunion * 114. Like Father, Like Daughter * 115. Julie and the Amazons * 116. The Robo-Round Up * 117. Threat Level: Texas * 118. Mayhem Night * 119. Vega * 120. A Better Tomorrow Trivia *Dutch is the tallest Burner. *Dutch's name may be a reference to rebel icon and artist Kenneth Howard (aka Von Dutch). *"Luv" was Dutch's original name in the unaired pilot episode. *Tennie and Dutch are the show's only canon couple. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Burners Category:Main Characters Category:Motorcitizen Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers